The Plasma Display Panel (PDP) is a currently mainstream, large-sized, and thin-profile display panel featuring a bigger frame, higher quality, a wider visual angle and lower radiation. However, the Plasma Display Panel (PDP) still faces the problem of image sticking, wherein image retention takes place after a static image is displayed on a PDP for a certain period of time. As illustrated in FIG. 1, when a Plasma Display Panel 10 highlights the font of “PDP” 20A, and then becomes a dark display (FIG. 2) and then a white display (FIG. 3), the image retention of PDP will take shape, forming aforementioned image sticking 20B, 20C.
Therefore, this industry has developed several solutions to address image sticking of Plasma Display Panel (PDP) as detailed herein.
Image Shifting
The static image shifts leftward, rightward, upward and downward by a few pixels every several seconds or minutes, thereby avoiding fixation at a certain location. However, this method has poor performance, owing to the fact that only a few pixels shift by this method. Otherwise, the user can easily notice the dithering of images or shifting beyond the boundary. As shown in FIG. 1, since the font size of “PDP” represents a wide area of pixels, a limited pixel shift cannot bring the original font of “PDP” into a completely dark region. Thus, image sticking cannot be affected by the image shifting method as shown in FIG. 1.
Gray Level Image Reversal
Gray level reversal is applied to enable an entire screen of a Plasma Display Panel (PDP) to be highlighted equally for showing a uniform feature and lower image sticking. As shown in FIG. 1, after the font of “PDP” is highlighted for a period of time, the image of the same font with a white background and black character is also highlighted. Thus, difference in highlighting the pixels is averaged by the panel to reduce image sticking. This method, however, has the following limitations:                a. Unable to identify accurately gray level reversal time. Prolonged image reversal will likely lead to image sticking at the other direction; and        b. Unable to generate gray level reversal images of a static display. For example, if “Bshi TV” is broadcast live, the font of “Bshi” will appear at an upper right corner for a long time, where image sticking of “Bshi” will take place. In such case, it is unlikely to generate gray level reversal images of “Bshi” font to reduce image sticking.        
White Bar Image Removal
When white bars run vertically or horizontally, it is possible to remove image sticking in a similar way as a screen wiper. However, striped images will occur on the display, leading to discomfort of the users.
All-White Display Heating
This method enables all images to be displayed uniformly. However, this method generally requires a long-lasting heating process, and also leads to unsatisfactory result in this regard.
Thus, to overcome the aforementioned problems of the prior art, it would be an advancement in the art to provide an improved structure that can significantly improve efficacy.
To this end, the inventor has provided the present invention of practicability after deliberate design and evaluation based on years of experience in the production, development and design of related products.